


Sweetness

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nsfwish?, oh god i haven't written in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there possibly anything sweeter then lips, kisses, and fantasies? Short Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Title:**  Sweetness  
 **Alternative Title:**  I haven't written anything in months, got a writing commission and need to remember how to write so starting off small with hijack boys oh god someone encourage me to keep writing daily again and send me prompts or something fuck

* * *

Pantsof air filled the room as hands scrambled and clawed for more flesh, pushing and pulling for more with the vibrating sound of moans coming from both bodies. A grin slipped onto the lips of one, glittering white teeth scraping teasingly down along the freckled skin, tasting each and every dot, every birthmark, every bit of evidence of sunlight that the working mouth could find. Freckled fingers tugged and clung to white hair, tugging and encouraging while hips bucked wildly.

"Jack." The freckled boy gasped out and tilted his head back, groaning out the name again, one foot moving to hook around pale, slim hips and try and encourage him further as they ground together.

Another call of the name caused the other to laugh and lean up to peck at the demanding lips once, twice, and a teasing third time before speaking. "We'll wake your dad, keep it down."

"Don't care."

"That's what you say NOW, Hiccup, wait til he skins us in the morning."

"Worth it."

Jack snickered and grinned against his mouth, kissing him hard this time. Everything in Hiccups head was swimming, feeling like he was drunk on each taste and touch of Jack, the feeling of the pale skin haunting his mind every time they pulled back to move along the bed. Hiccup couldn't stop a sharp moan as perfect teeth bit down along his shoulder as he himself raised a slim hand to kiss each fingertip, taking one in between his lips to feel the other male shiver against him.

"Stop wasting time." Kiss swollen lips grumbled out against the fingers he nibbled on, green eyes glancing up in the limited light to see the amusement on the face above him. "Want you."

"Want you too." Jack murmured, shifting and settling between Hiccups thighs, their bodies fit together perfectly, the chill of pale skin, the roaring furnace of Hiccups flesh fit like puzzle pieces.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Hiccup frowned slightly.

Why was Jacks voice sounding louder and louder?

"Hiccup, Hiccup! HICCUP! You're going to miss the bus again!"

Sitting up in his bed, nearly tossing his cat from the bed, Hiccup shouted out and glanced around, finally looking to his dad who gave a roll of his eyes, pointing at the alarm clock Hiccup forgot to set. "Why did your mother and I even get you an alarm clock if you don't even use it?" He questioned before leaving the bedroom to let the teen boy dress and get to school.

Another dream . . .

Just another dream. Sighing, a tongue darted out to lip dry lips and Hiccup could swear he could still taste Jack on his lips. He ignored the urge to go back to sleep in hopes of finishing his dream, getting up, dressed and heading to the waiting bus.

After all, there in the mid back of the bus was the subject of Hiccups fantasies, of his late night dreams, the sole reason that made the school bus not a pain in the ass every morning and afternoon. Jack smiled and laughed with his group of friends, eating a poptart and covering his mouth as he chewed before laughing out and showing white teeth.

Maybe today Hiccup would get the courage to speak to him, to do more then ask for a pencil in class, to do more then just fantasy and dream in his engineering class and at home. To find out if Jack tasted as sinfully amazing as his dreams told him.


End file.
